


Why would a Firebird want to go swimming?

by Qem



Category: Free!
Genre: Assumptions, Could Be Canon, M/M, Magic Revealed, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin prefers to describe himself as a Firebird, although technically Phoenix could count. The problem is that the type of Phoenix most people know about is the one effectively immortal through it’s cycle of death and rebirth. Rin’s the kind of Firebird that can only be immortal as most others can achieve – living on in the stories that others carry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why would a Firebird want to go swimming?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixiechick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/gifts).



> I'm so sorry it's... a week late /o\ but hope you had a happy birthday!

Rin prefers to describe himself as a Firebird, although technically Phoenix could count. The problem is that the type of Phoenix most people know about is the one effectively immortal through it’s cycle of death and rebirth. Rin’s the kind of Firebird that can only be immortal as most others can achieve – living on in the stories that others carry.

There are other differences too, between his own kind and other types of Phoenixes – like there’s supposed to be kinds out there that can heal through their tears. It’s part of the reason why Rin particularly hates to cry, he already feels like a failure having broken down. But the reminder that his tears aren’t even potentially useful always compounds his misery further.

It’s also one of the reasons why he doesn’t tell people about his supernatural status – even if he knows that they are also part of the supernatural. Bad enough that there’s plenty of myths about immortal birds of fire that Rin has to defer as possibly true but not applicable to himself, that there’s lots of stupid questions about why a Firebird would enjoy swimming*, he also feels a paranoia that his friends actively wishing he was just a little different – that he could help them. Like Sousuke with his injury and how he refused to tell Rin.

Rin knows that there are all kinds of logical reasons why Sousuke wouldn’t have told him. Sousuke’s inclined to intense privacy, he wouldn’t want Rin to try and talk him out of his decision. But that phrase “because you would cry” it makes Rin want to cry all the harder about how he couldn’t help Sousuke.

 

Still, there are other times where he wouldn’t give it up for all the world, like right now when Makoto’s eyes are open so wide and the exclamation of “so beautiful”, has escaped from his lips before he can cover his mouth to stop himself from saying more embarrassing things. Rin can’t help but want to see what other embarrassing things he can coax out of that mouth.

*(a) it’s his human form that likes swimming, water makes him feel buoyant and alive and it’s no more likely to hurt his human form than any other human.  
(b) it’s not like mere H20 is going to quench his flames – his flames can burn under water like the those torches the Australian’s put together for their Olympics in 2000.


End file.
